The Tufts-New England Medical Center (Tufts-NEMC) Clinical Care and Health Services Research Postdoctoral Fellowship Program" is a rigorous program of experiential and didactic training that expands upon an existing postdoctoral training program, which is now in its fifteenth year of continuous support under AHRQ's Institutional NRSA Program. Based in the Institute of Clinical Research and Health Policy Studies (ICRHPS) of Tufts-NEMC, the Clinical Care and Health Services Research Postdoctoral Fellowship Program draws upon the multi-disciplinary scientific expertise of the ICRHPS research faculty, as well as on the broader community of physicians and faculty of: Tufts-NEMC, Tufts University School of Medicine and its other affiliated hospitals, Tufts Sackler Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences, The Gerald J. and Dorothy R. Friedman School of Nutrition Science and Policy, The Jean Mayer USDA Human Nutrition Research Center on Aging, as well as external partners, including Tufts Health Plans and Blue Cross Blue Shield of Massachusetts. More than 50 key personnel will contribute to the development, management, and execution of the program-primarily as mentors, advisors, and instructors. The core of the Clinical Care and Health Services Research Postdoctoral Fellowship Program is the Clinical Research Graduate Program at the Tufts Sackler School of Biomedical Sciences, which confers a MS in Clinical Research. By teaching participating fellows core methods and skills and facilitating their completion of a mentored research thesis in an academic environment that exemplifies excellence and innovation, the Program trains clinical care and health services researchers who will embark on successful and pioneering careers as independent investigators. Faculty/Mentors include a broad range of experts in clinical investigation, clinical epidemiology, evidence-based medicine, health services and outcomes research, health policy, meta analysis, biostatistics, drug development, medical informatics, and bench-to-bedside translational research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]